Aprendiendo Fuego Control con Zuko
by caty200065
Summary: Spoiler historia despues del chapter 12 del libro fuego, chapter 8 a veces la vida tiene que seguir adelante, por favor aca se termina esta historia, Katara y Zuko ultima escena! opinen de la musica!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!! Se aproxima el final, aunque no queramos, muchos de nosotros, Anng y sus amigos nos dejan deseando otra temporada pero ya no hay mas, por eso y porque me ha gustado mucho el libro fuego hago este fic, para llenar aquellas almas que están ansiosas por un final espectacular y su estreno por big screen jajaja!! Me dejan sus comentarios.

Esta historia esta basada a partir del chapter 12 del libro fuego.

Lo siento pero me encantan los songfics, es decir agregarle música a los parlamentos

**Avatar The Last Airbender no me pertenece!**

**Primer Capítulo**

**Kudai**

**Déjame gritar**

_Recuerdos que_

_Llevo en la piel_

_Las noches frías del ayer_

Tu sombra 

_Que amo mi ser_

_No existe nada que perder..._

Sus ojos contemplaban el majestuoso templo de los maestros aire, recordaba viejos tiempos, tristes momentos que vivió a lo largo de su vida y aunque el corazón ya estaba algo cansado de atesorar recuerdos dolorosos, su mente se negaba a olvidar. Dios! ...quería que todo acabara.

_Solo quiero ver la noche pasar_

_Y asi la oscuridad y aplacar los infiernos_

Solo quiero tu mirada atrapar 

_Ser la luz del tiempo..._

Padre...

Su padre: Ozay, el emperador del Fuego. El había su modelo. Su mayor ambición era volverse como él, un gobernante fuerte y orgulloso, pero ¿qué había pasado?, sí... le había rechazado desde que era niño, lo menospreciaba y no lo quería. Aunque eso ya no le importaba, su tío y su madre habían sido las personas mas importantes en su vida, ya no se lamentaría nunca mas por el rechazo que Ozay le tenía. No mas...

_Déjame gritar_

_No hay vuelta atrás_

_Y recomenzar_

_Quiero olvidar_

_Llegar hasta el final_

Su madre... blanca paloma que a muy temprana edad lo había abandonado y aun así, él... de tan solo pocos años de edad, la perdonó y la amo. Hasta el día de hoy la amaba con toda su alma.

_Recuerdos...y sueños..._

_Que se apagaron con el sol_

_Sin nadie...sin nada..._

_que me ilumine el corazón_

Ahora estaba ahí en pleno templo del aire ayudando al avatar y a sus amigos a derrotar a su padre. Como giraba el destino, de perseguirlo a ser su aliado. Su tío finalmente tenia razón, el destino a veces era difícil de comprender. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus dudas y errores, su voluntad finalmente lo había llevado frente a ellos para tratar de que le perdonaran todos los errores del pasado. Y el Avatar, el gran maestro de todos los elementos, le había perdonado. A pesar de ser solo un niño le había mirado con compasión y le aceptó como su maestro.

¿Qué diablos hacia? Como podía enseñarle al Avatar fuego control, si ni siquiera él mismo lograba controlarlo aún. Se veía superado muchas veces por la chica que controlaba el agua. Que patético, el príncipe del fuego, el delfín que algún día heredaría el trono, no era capaz de formar el majestuoso relámpago azul.

Zuko, a comer ya esta lista la comida...Anng le miraba divertido, el pequeño estaba todo emocionado porque ese día había logrado increíbles avances en el fuego control, y sabía que podría dominarlo a cabalidad antes de que el cometa llegara a la tierra.

_Ok voy enseguida..._Como siempre Zuko tomó su plato de comida y se fue a comer cerca de Appa, ese bisonte le adoraba, desde que lo había rescatado en el reino tierra. Todos guardaron silencio hasta que el príncipe se alejó a la penumbra, era incomodo tenerle ahí, antes un enemigo y ahora que...¿un aliado? Como podían creerle que lucharía con su propia sangre para restaurar el equilibrio. Simplemente no parecía convincente. Pero ahí estaba sentado, vestido con sencillo ropas, comiendo en paz su tazón de arroz (especialidad de Katara)

Anng miró con un poco de tristeza a Zuko, increíble que la única persona que lo percibió claramente fue la ciega de Toph.

_Anng, te parece que dejemos a Zuko comer con nosotros... _

Se escuchó un par de quejidos (auspicio de los hermanitos de la tribu agua)

_Me parece excelente..._Los ojos de Anng brillaban y de inmediato se acercó a Zuko para pedirle que se acercara a la fogata donde comían.

Porque hiciste eso Toph 

_Basta Katara el muchacho ya probó que es honesto, quizás fue malo en el pasado pero todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad_

_No es eso, no me refiero a eso, él no es confiable, sabes??_

_Sabes me sorprende que te haya afectado tanto esa conversación con Zuko en la cueva de Ban Sing Se, pero debes superarlo, todos estaremos enfrentados a un destino difícil cuando vayamos a la guerra con el señor del fuego..._

La discusión terminó cuando Anng y Zuko se sentaron y comenzaron a discutir sobre su entrenamiento. Katara solo los observaba algo molesta pero se calló la boca, mientras Zokka se entretenía con las historia de los guerreros del sol y sobre todo con el baile de dragones de los muchachos (era casi como cuando vegeta y goku hacen la fusión, muy fleto el baile).

Anng estaba entrenando duramente, el pequeño trataba de concentrarse en cada movimiento como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Zuko estaba muy contento pues su aprendiz estaba muy inspirado, bueno eso solo hasta que la maestra agua fue a llevarles una merienda.

Era muy graciosa la forma en que el Avatar actuaba en frente de esa joven, se ponía muy nervioso y se avergonzaba con la velocidad del rayo, a Zuko, que no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de relación, le parecía bastante gracioso ver al maestro de todos los elementos actuar como un tonto frente a una chica, aunque él también tenía en su corazón a una mujer: Mai. Y de solo pensar que le haría una vez que volviera a casa se le erizaba todo el cuerpo.

Gracias Katara!...

_Muchas gracias..._dijo Zuko solemnemente

_De nada chicos, den su mejor esfuerzo..._y les guiñó un ojo, luego se marchó enseguida.

_Creo que te perdonó..._ Anng estaba radiante, lo mejor sería que Katara aceptara finalmente a Zuko como parte de grupo.

_Tú crees...mmm que bien..._ _puedo hacerte una pregunta antes de empezar?..._Zuko miraba inquisitivamente a Anng, el muchacho de los tatuajes solo asintió con la cabeza.

_Ella te gusta cierto?..._ después de abrir la boca Zuko se arrepintió como nunca, ese tema no era de su incumbencia, porque tenía que meterse en la vida romántica del Avatar?

_Yo...eh...si... ella me gusta mucho...pero no creo que ella sienta lo mismo..._ Anng de pronto se ensombreció.

**Enrique Iglesias**

**Alguien soy yo**

_Tu..._

_No sabes quien soy yo..._

_No se quien eres tu..._

_Y en realidad... _

_quien sabe que somos los dos_

A esa joven la amaba con todo su corazón, y hace un par de días se le había declarado, aunque la mala suerte al parecer, le perseguía, ya había pasado un tiempo y con Katara no tocaron jamás el tema, entendía que en estos momentos la importancia era derrotar a Ozay pero él... él necesitaba una respuesta...

_Yo_

_Como un secuestrador_

_Te persigo por amor_

_Y aunque tu_

_no sepas mi dirección_

_Mi apellido y mi voz y la clave de mi corazón_

_Alguien te quiere_

_Alguien te espera_

Alguien te sueña 

_Y tu no sabes que soy yo_

_Alguien te piensa constantemente_

_Alguien te busca y por fin te encontró_

_Alguien te amo_

_Alguien soy..._

_Animo Anng, las mujeres son algo complicadas pero se que ella si se preocupa mucho por ti, eso te lo podría asegurar_... Zuko pensó a continuación_: ( y sólo alguien que te ama mucho podría amenazar a otra de muerte)_. Pero decidió mantener esto último en secreto.

Zokka por su parte trataba de perfeccionar el arte de la espada, aún le dolían las frías palabras de Azula, en su mente sólo cabía la posibilidad de que Zukki se encontrara prisionera pero viva, y él se encargaría de liberarla. A pesar de haber pasado un tiempo, su alma aún lloraba la pérdida de Yue pero Zukki logró aminorar ese dolor, logró que el volviera a tener fe en sus habilidades y se superara como persona.

_Que haces guapo..._ Toph trataba de pasar de ser percibida pero no podía dejar de tontear con Zokka, para ella el moreno era su válvula de escape, él era especial con sus chistes y sus cuentos ridículos había logrado despertar a la chica romántica que había en su interior, pese que en principio, esa chica se hallaba profundamente enterrada.

_Qué haces chica te aburriste del barro??..._Un pedazo gigante de tierra fue a posicionarse a un milímetro de la cara de Zokka.

Ok calma... mira ahora estoy tratándome de concentrar porque no vas a ver a Anng a ver si ya puede echar llamitas por las manos?

Toph se paró y se deslizó por la tierra, odiaba a Zokka la trataba como a una niña, pero eso era solo la realidad, él siempre la vería como a una chiquilla, ya vería cuando cumpliera los 16 y todos los chicos babearan por ella. (lo se esto no es precisamente lo que pensaría Toph pero me gusta creer que se volverá mas girly (femenina) en esta temporada).

Ok iré a ver como le va al príncipito y a pies ligeros...

_Anng vamos tu puedes debes concentrarte!!..._Anng estaba tratando de concentrar todo el poder vital de su cuerpo en efectuar una llamarada que siguiera una ruta específica, era complicado hacer estable el fuego y mas si había que enviarla a un punto en movimiento.

En esos momentos llegó Toph, (lamentablemente para ella justo cuando Anng arrojaba el fuego hacia ella), rápidamente Zuko se puso delante y desvió la llamarada, la pequeña quedó muda, Anng pegó un grito de desesperación pero vio que Zuko solo estaba un poco chamuscado pero sano y salvo y Toph, detrás de él, estaba pálida pero bien.

_Toph no puedes llegar en medio de un entrenamiento!..._Anng estaba muy preocupado pero su tono fue duro.

_Estas bien jovencita..._ las palabras de Zuko sonaban dulces como la miel, Toph trató de articular palabra pero solo dijo: _gracias..._

_Que bien!! Quieres vernos entrenar..._Zuko percibía que a niña estaba tratando de apoyar a Anng (aunque solo haya ido a tontear) pero este había sido un poco frío momentos antes, Anng no quería repetir el error que cometió con Katara cuando le había quemado las manos.

Esta bien príncipe pero no creas que porque me salvaste de ser quemada viva por este enano te voy a perdonar el quemarme los pues

_Solo llámame Zuko por favor..._Zuko rió de buenas ganas la pequeña le resultaba muy graciosa. Era como una suerte de hermanita menor.

_Hey! Ayúdame a atacar a Anng a ver como esta su defensa..._Zuko creía que era momento para un descanso de tanto entrenamiento.

_Que no!!! No es justo ambos contra mi!!_

_Si excelente... injusto pero será bastante didáctico..._ los ojos de Toph volvieron a brillar y su voz se tornó deliciosamente sombría.

_Pies ligeros...me debes una..._ un montón de rocas comenzó a emerger y Anng trato de esquivarlas en el aire pero Zuko leyó sus movimientos y comenzó a atacarlo. Katara pasó por ahí y lo único que vió fue a Zuko atacando a Anng.

Maldito!! Mentiroso...

_Agua control!!..._ miles de brazos de agua salieron de ella y aprisionaron a Zuko levantándolo del suelo y haciendo caer desde gran altura, el príncipe se vio sorprendido por este ataque pero alcanzó a poner correctamente sus pies antes de tocar tierra.

_Tranquila solo es entrenamiento..._Zuko estaba respirando con dificultad. Pensamiento de Zuko: no enojarme con la maestra agua puede ser algo letal.

_Si katara tranquila es solo entrenamiento..._ pensamiento de Toph: _ojalá pudiera ver lo empapado que quedó Zuko (mente pervertida)_

Espero que les guste esta primera entrega!!!

Próximamente parte 2, como disculparse con un príncipe!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos muchísimas gracias por sus reviews espero poder seguir con esta historia que ya me encanta en espacial cuando los últimos capítulos están siendo trasmitidos con 15 días de desfase**.

_Especiales agradecimientos a Blackfire90, Gabe Logan, Yui-3000, Lamathyave, graciassss!!! _

_Avatar The Last Airbender NO ME PERTENECE_

Parte 2

Katara estaba en shock, Zuko al parecer medio desfallecido y ahogado trataba de hacerle entender a Anng que estaba bien, pero éste estaba tan preocupado que trataba de usar el agua control para sacarle el agua de la garganta provocando mas asfixia al pobre príncipe.

_Ahora sí la hiciste Katara..._ las palabras de Toph sonaban con un reproche pero la maestra agua estaba tan avergonzada que ni siquiera lo notó. La chica de tierra sólo atinó a apuntar a Anng con una expresión indescifrable.

Yo no pensé...no creí...Katara trataba de articular mas palabras pero no podía, se sentía bastante mal, no por Zuko, sino por Anng que trataba por todos los medios de auxiliarlo. Era un sentimiento extraño, si bien ella había cometido un error nunca pensó que el monje reaccionaría tan sobresaltado por su anterior enemigo.

Toph se mantenía en silencio y se dirigió directamente hacia Zuko.

Ya déjalo esta bien lo vas a matar si sigues ayudándolo... La chica lo ayudó a levantarse y se lo llevó al templo. Anng se quedó con Katara mirándola fijamente como esperando una explicación.

Lo siento Anng es solo que él...bueno él estaba como atacándote

Si Katara, porque ESTAMOS EN UN ENTRENAMIENTO Y GENERALMENTE ESO SUCEDE!!

El monje comenzó a perder su paciencia, adoraba a la maestra agua, la amaba mucho, pero perdía la paciencia cada vez que ella y Sokka molestaban a Zuko. El príncipe mostraba una paciencia a toda prueba pero sus burlas comenzaban a calar hondo en su ser.

Estoy bien pequeña ya puedes soltarme...

Toph estaba muy entretenida con toda la situación, jajaja le parecía muy cómico que Anng regañase a Katara que era (se supone) la mas madura del grupo. Ahí estaba con Zuko apoyándose a su lado, le parecía fascinante el cambio de ese chico: de malvado malcriado a príncipe humilde, sabía que sus palabras eran verdaderas y podía percibir el gran sufrimiento del joven, sin embargo, no daría su brazo a torcer con facilidad, el príncipe todavía le debía el haberle quemado sus pies así que su amabilidad y amistad se la ofrecería después de que hubiera pagado por ello.

Esta bien principito...

_Sabes me siento un poco culpable, quizás me debí quedar para demostrarles que estoy bien..._Zuko pensaba que por su culpa provocaría una pelea entre ellos. No se sentía cómodo pues sabía que Anng estaba enamorado de esa niña.

_Jajaja no me digas!! Culpable, si el que casi se ahoga eres tu en toda esta historia, no entiendo porque no estas molesto con Katara..._ Cómico pero también misterioso porque Zuko estaba actuando tan preocupado y tan calmado ante esta situación.

_Sabes algo que yo no sepa??..._ la perspicaz de Toph afinó sus oídos y sintió de inmediato como el ritmo del corazón de Zuko cambiaba.

Qué me ocultas??...Toph tenía una expresión diabólica en su cara, que asustó mucho a Zuko quien se inmediato dos pasos al costado. (anotación mental de Zuko: tener cuidado con lo que habla con la maestra tierra)

Zuko no sabía si decirle eso de que Anng estaba enamorado de Katara, no sabía cuantos lo sabían, por otro lado parecía un poco obvio, pero por no ser de su incumbencia guardó silencio.

_Porque volvieron tan pronto??..._ Sokka los miraba con curiosidad, algo en el cuadro de ver a Toph junto a Zuko no le agradaba. Antes él era el preferido de la pequeña, pero ahora había sigo relegado por el hijo del señor del fuego.

Katara casi mata a Zuko!...

Lo que pasa es que se confundió...solo fue eso...Zuko miraba un poco afligido a Toph ella estaba exagerando demasiado las cosas. Pero no quería contrariarla tampoco, ella había sido la única que lo había apoyado cuando se unió al grupo.

Mi hermanita menor te pateó el trasero jajaja que gracioso 

_Lo atacó de sorpresa ridículo, casi lo lastima seriamente, si lo hubiese hecho, se va al traste el entrenamiento de Anng... _Toph estaba alegre, la cara de Soka se transformaba cuando ella defendía a Zuko y mas cuando en un momento de inspiración decidió ir a abrazarlo y darle su apoyo, allí Soka puso cara de diablos y la pequeña sólo ponía una cara maléficamente inocente al desorientado Zuko, que veía como esos dos parecían casi esposos celosos.

_Si no fuera por la diferencia de edad, diría que ustedes dos son pareja..._Ups Zuko pensó en voz alta haciendo que ambos se pusieran mas colorados que el tomate.

Toph lo soltó de inmediato y Soka se fue a entrenar rápidamente.

Por su parte Katara y Anng seguía discutiendo, Katara no entendía porque Anng estaba tan preocupado por Zuko, y Anng a su vez no entendía porque tanto resentimiento de Katara contra Zuko.

Katara creo sinceramente que debes disculparte...

_Que!! ya le dije que lo sentía..._ estaba furiosa no se disculparía nuevamente frente al hombre que los persiguió, que los hizo sufrir tanto, que los engañó y traicionó, no podía entender que pasaba en la cabeza del avatar.

Creo que eso no es suficiente, Zuko ha tenido mucha paciencia con ustedes y ha soportado cada burla que le hacen, ahora lo atacas y lo dejas herido, simplemente no me parece correcto dejar las cosas así.

Katara hervía de rabia pero solo asintió porque quería mucho a Anng, ahora debía pensar en como disculparse con el príncipe.

Zuko estaba sentado solo en el templo, luego de su infortunado comentario Toph y Soka lo habían abandonado. Todavía creía que sería necesario volver al lugar del entrenamiento y explicarle a Anng que estaba bien para que no fiera a discutir con la maestra agua, pero lamentablemente había pasado un buen rato y vio como el monje se acercaba un poco afligido.

Que te sucede Anng...

_Nada... estas bien?..._ Katara te debe una disculpa, por favor no la juzgues...

No para nada no te preocupes ella solo temió por ti, es natural... dijo Zuko con algo de solemnidad. 

Es que ya no debería ser tan normal hace un tiempo que me estas entrenando y has dado pruebas de que eres digno de confianza, no la entiendo...

Katara se quedó un momento para reflexionar, ni ella entendía el porque tanto odio hacia Zuko, Anng tenía razón ya había pasado un buen tiempo, pero algo no le permitía entenderlo a cabalidad, una obstinación que se pegaba a su piel y le hacía imposible el ver mas allá.

**Belinda**

**Luz sin gravedad**

_Sola y recordando_

_Mientras no se cuantos van pasando_

_No se como te pude olvidar_

_Cae la lluvia en la ventana_

_Dibujando tu mirada_

_Hoy es tanta son la eternidad_

Que diablos le pasaba, es verdad, lo había herido sin tener la intención, sólo que cuando lo vió lastimando a Anng la furia se apoderó de ella, pero todo había sido un error, su amor por Anng la cegaba...Acaso había pensado en "amor hacia el avatar", se le hacía muy duro aceptar que lo amaba, él debía restaurar la estabilidad del mundo, no podía pensar en otra cosa, y ella como una de las últimas maestras agua debía apoyarlo no darle mas problemas.

_Estoy cansada de soñar sin ti_

_Confundir la realidad_

_Y no se si volverás_

Para amarme y esperar 

_Sin pedirme nada mas_

_Si pudieras ser verdad_

_Ya no habría oscuridad..._

Debía comenzar a cambiar, y lo primero que haría sería conversar con Zuko, le debía esa conversación, quedó muy lastimada cuando él los traicionó y se unió a Azula, ella le había creído y él tomó la decisión errada.

_Todos cometemos errores_... y con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro decidió ir a aclarar sus sentimientos.

Anng decidió terminar con el entrenamiento por ese día y se fue a descansar, le dolía mucho discutir con Katara pero no quería dar su brazo a torcer, por eso no deseaba verla todavía.

Nuevamente Zuko se quedó solo, extrañamente estaba algo aliviado, esos chicos lo ponían bastante nervioso, medía cada una de sus palabras cuando estaba junto a ellos y eso era bastante difícil si se tiene un temperamento del demonio.

_UFF al fin un momento para descansar_... su alegría no duró mucho cuando vio a Katara mirándolo fijamente.

Fin del segundo capi

Espero les haya gustado!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Comenzando una nueva entrega y solo porque he recibido mucho apoyo para esta historia, saben a veces una se encariña tanto con la historia que no la quiere soltar pero esta historia será cortita, no tanto pero no como El Gurú que duró bastante jajajaja, muchas gracias a todos for your support. Por ahora un capi mas largo para que me esperen hasta la próxima semana!**

**Especiales agradecimientos a mis lectores:**

Yui-3000 - el temperamento de Zuko es lo que mas me atrae de él, esta demasiado tranquilito con los chicos, vamos a darle un poco mas de picante para que salga su lado salvaje jejeje.

BackFire90 – ya vienen las disculpas!!!! Sorry!!

Ailiniel de Ithilien – tu nombre es de algún libro (de trilogía??) jeje ya se vengara Zuko de Katara!!

Gabe Logan – gracias!!!! Un millón

Ahora si continúo

Los personajes de Avatar no me pertenecen –

Parte 3

Nuevamente Zuko se quedó solo, extrañamente estaba algo aliviado, esos chicos lo ponían bastante nervioso, medía cada una de sus palabras cuando estaba junto a ellos y eso era bastante difícil si se tiene un temperamento del demonio.

_UFF al fin un momento para descansar_... su alegría no duró mucho cuando vio a Katara mirándolo fijamente.

_Hola..._ Katara estaba bastante seria, su expresión era de alguien bastante enojado.

Zuko no sabía como tratarla, era como si cada cosa que dijera la molestara, por eso decidió guardar silencio.

_Mira yo solo quiero pedirte que por favor mañana me des un tiempo pues quiero conversar contigo a "solas", y no quiero que Anng se entere... _Katara necesitaba disculparse pero no sería frente a todo el mundo, eso sería un golpe demasiado fuerte en su orgullo, y en esos momentos no estaba de humor para pensar otra cosa.

_Esta bien, no hay problema..._ Zuko le tenía bastante respeto a la chica de la tribu agua, sin embargo, el tener una conversación privada con ella no le parecía tan buena idea.

Katara se alejó rápidamente, necesitaba dormir y despejar su mente, a veces, el corazón dolía mucho y todos los recuerdos dolorosos la atacaban sin piedad.

Anng solo espero que me perdones, trataré de aceptar a Zuko, es solo que...es solo que... es como si algo me advirtiera o me mantuviera alejada de él por alguna razón que todavía no entiendo...

La maestra tierra decidió cenar con el maestro fuego (que me quedó solemne esta frase). Toph sentía que Zuko estaba bastante reservado esa noche (mas de lo habitual) eso sumado a que Anng y Katara no aparecían le resultaba bastante sospechoso.

_Que te sucede?..._ Toph escuchaba claramente el corazón del fuego.

_Ehh..._ de repente Zuko despertó de su ensimismamiento.

_Nada solo estaba distraído, no me ocurre nada..._

_No me lo creo chico, ya suéltala o te obligaré a escupir la verdad..._ volvían los ojos maléficos a aparecer.

_Eh... es que Katara me pidió conversar con ella a solas mañana...y... no se si debí aceptar..._ la cara de Zuko se daba por vencida, Toph estaba bastante acostumbrada a presionar a sus oponentes pero el príncipe caía con bastante facilidad.

Soka llegó muy cansado de su entrenamiento, solo quería su taza de arroz y dormir hasta el otro día, sin embargo, su apetito se arruinó cuando de nuevo notó que Toph estaba pegada a Zuko (no sean mal pensados!).

_Hola Soka..._ antes de que el chico pudiera escabullirse la maestra tierra sintió sus pisadas, gracias a un oído diabólicamente preciso.

Zuko le saludó respetuosamente pero Soka sólo le dirigió una mirada de desprecio.

Qué le pasa?,... le preguntó interrogativo a Toph Nada solo que no esta acostumbrado a perder 

_Perder?... _que habrá perdido pensaba Zuko

Si, jajaja antes él era mi preferido...pensamiento de Toph: y lo sigue siendo aunque el no lo sepa, ahhh estoy tan enamorada, diablos!! Porque me pasan estas cosas a mi!!

_Era?... acaso ya no lo es..._ Zuko no entendía a las mujeres, ni adolescentes ni niñas, eso era claro.

_Si... cree, el muy tonto, que lo cambié por ti chico fuego..._jejeje y lo mas probable es que se me haya pasado por la cabeza (risa en mode diabólica)

_Chico fuego?..._ pensamiento de Zuko: _prefería que lo llamara príncipe..._

Si bueno, volvamos a lo nuestro, me dices que Katara te pidió una cita?...

Cita? No...no es eso pequeña...ella me dijo que necesitaba conversar conmigo pero escucha esto es muy importante, no quiere que lo sepa Anng.

_Una cita secreta, uyy que interesante... _esto ya perece teleserie!!Pensaba Toph

_Que no es una cita te digo!! Seguramente es para conversar sobre Anng..._era lo mas probable pensaba Zuko, no se le ocurría que otra cosa podrían hablar. (pobre inocente)

_Yo que tú tendría cuidado... el Avatar es muy sensible con todo lo que rodee a Katara_

_Lo se..._Ups de nuevo pensando en voz alta.

_Jajaja no te preocupes tanto, quizás esto sirva para que esos dos se den cuenta de lo que sienten, total tu eres un buen chico, y pareces ser todo un caso..._ Toph lo comenzó a tocar (esa maestra ToT) y eso incomodó mucho Zuko que trataba de huir pero fue aprisionado por dos montes de tierra que emergieron.

_QUE HACES!!!!...suéltame enseguida pequeña demonio!!! _(esta imagen es de antología, Zuko entre ambos pilares mientras Toph lo ve a través de su visión de tierra, todavía no logra un cuadro nítido por lo que lo llena de lodo para tener una perspectiva mas clara.

_Me la debías jaja me quemaste los pies recuerdas?..._

_Si pero no por eso debes abusar de mi..._Zuko estaba rojo de vergüenza, solo quería liberarse pero Toph no lo dejaba, en eso llegó Anng y vio como la pequeña torturaba a "su maestro fuego".

Suéltalo que haces!!...

_Esta bien, solo quería ver como era..._pensamiento de Toph: _excelente cuerpo, creo que empezare a replantearme mi adoración por Soka jejejeje._

_Estas bien!!!..._ Anng ayudaba a limpiar a Zuko de todo el barro. (si como lo escuchan)

_Si, solo que a veces que no la entiendo..._Su paciencia se puso a prueba de forma brusca, sino no fuera por su paz interna habría explotado mandando a volar a todo el mundo.

_Discúlpame te libero de la tierra enseguida..._ con un brusco movimiento de su mano todas las partículas de tierra se alejaron de Zuko.

Después de este pequeño incidente todos se fueron a dormir (esa noche Zuko tuvo muchas pesadillas) pobre, Toph lo dejó traumatizado, le bastaba con tener una hermana sicótica, ahora se unía a un grupo completo de ellos.

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba en calma, nadie habló mucho y los respectivos maestros de los elementos se fueron a entrenar cada uno por su lado, aunque antes de que Zuko siguiera a Anng a su lugar de entrenamiento Katara se le acercó y le dijo, que después del atardecer iría a buscarlo, Zuko se puso algo nervioso, pero trató de no pensar en ello hasta que llego la tarde.

_Bueno creo que ya hemos terminado por hoy, muy buen trabajo Anng_

_Gracias maestro Zuko!!..._ que divertido sonaba eso pensó Anng...

_Creo que mejor te adelantas yo me iré a dar un baño y luego iré, recuerda que un buen descanso es fortalecedor para el alma._

_Wow Zuko te salió igual que tu tío!..._

Zuko hizo una mueca y espero que Anng se retirara para ir al un pequeño lago, lugar fijado por la maestra agua. _Que conveniente_, pensó Zuko, así si se enfada tendrá toda la artillería a mano. Después de un rato decidió efectivamente darse un baño, lo mas probable pensó, fue que la niña fue a preparar los alimentos para el grupo y luego vendría con él.

Se despojó de su vestimenta y se sumergió en las frescas aguas, aún tenía muchas cosas que aclarar en su mente, pero por lo menos, algo le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Las aguas eran confortables pero un viento pesado comenzó a soplar y supo que se aproximaba una tormenta.

Katara sirvió los tazones de arroz y vio que el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer, (la excusa perfecta) le dijo al grupo que una tormenta eléctrica se aproximada y que iría a buscar a Zuko, Anng le dijo que él iría, pero Katara le indicó que su varia voladora sería como un imán para rayos, y que su agua control era mas efectiva, también sino alcanzaban a volver que no se preocuparan, pues ella conocía un refugio donde se entrenaba cerca del lago.

Anng la dejó marcharse sabía que Katara estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para perdonar a Zuko, así pensó el chico, tendrán tiempo de resolver sus diferencias.

Zuko se vistió rápidamente, a lo lejos vio como venía la maestra agua a su encuentro, tenía un poco de miedo porque no veía ningún lugar para protegerse delos rayos que ya comenzaban a caer. La lluvia comenzaba a caer y estaba casi todo empapado.

_Zuko, sígueme por acá hay un lugar donde podemos pasar la tormenta..._

El maestro fuego siguió a la chica... pero en su interior algo le gritaba que lo mas prudente era volver al templo cuanto antes.

_Es mejor regresar..._

_No, ya estoy aquí, no volveré..._ Katara se veía bastante decidida a tener esta conversación con Zuko, aunque cada vez que lo miraba sentía un poco de lástima por él, lo habían humillado bastante y el estaba tratado de ser lo mas amable posible.

**U2**

**Electrical Storm**

The sea is swell like a sore head

_El mar hace mas grande el dolor de cabeza_  
And the night it is aching

_Y la noche está doliendo._  
Two lovers lie with no

_Dos amantes se recuestan_  
Sheets on their bed

_Sin sábanas en la cama._  
And the day it is breaking.

_Y el día está comenzando._  
On rainy days we go swimming out

_En días lluviosos, vamos nadando._  
On rainy days, swimming in the sound

_En días lluviosos, nadando en el sonido._  
On rainy days we go swimming out.

_En días lluviosos, vamos nadando._

Ambos chicos se sentaron alrededor de un fogata que hizo Zuko, la cueva no era muy grande pero efectiva, por lo menos no estaban a merced del viento y la lluvia. Había bastante silencio en ese lugar, ninguno se animaba a comenzar una conversación, Zuko temía que se molestara si él le preguntaba porque lo había traído hasta ahí, y la maestra estaba tan concentrada en sus disculpas que no se percató del silencio reinante.

_Yo... quería decirte que lo siento... _Katara se sentía bastante miserable, el disculparse con Zuko le provocaba mucho enojo, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraban sabía con certeza que el estaba siendo sincero, pese a que su mente se negara a creer.

_No tienes porque disculparte conmigo, yo entiendo como te sientes, he hecho muchas cosas malas en mi vida, y es momento de pagar por ellas, quizás aún no recibo el castigo que merezco... _las palabras de Zuko salían fluidas, ni él mismo se daba cuenta que quizás... estaba madurando mas rápido de lo que creía.

_Talvez... lo mas probable, pero no por eso yo tengo el derecho de juzgarte, yo también he cometido errores..._Katara estaba cansada, buscaba dentro de si con fervor, quería encontrar la respuesta a todo el resentimiento que había, a toda la rabia que albergaba contra Zuko, pero cuando se detenía a pensarlo los motivos no eran mas que excusas.

Gracias, yo te lo agradezco en serio, yo solo quiero ayudar a Anng lo mas que pueda, y se que tu también quieres lo mismo.

You're in my mind all of the time

_Estás en mi mente todo el tiempo._  
I know that's not enough

_Sé que no es suficiente_  
If the sky can crack,

_Si el cielo puede romperse,_  
There must be some way back

_Debe haber un camino de regreso_  
For love and only love.  
_Al amor y sólo amor._

_Anng, él puede lograr que los sueños se hagan realidad..._ Katara cambió su forma de hablar, una dulzura emanaba de sus palabras.

_Tu lo quieres mucho cierto?... _quizás le de una mano a Anng en todo este asunto, veremos si esta chica también está enamorada del muchacho.

Katara se enrojeció había ido allí a disculparse on Zuko, luego tenía planeado irse, solo que no contaba con la tormenta y ahora estaban hablando de su vida sentimental, que embarazoso, después de todo Zuko era un chico, no podía conversar estas cosas con él.

Eh... a que te refieres, claro que lo quiero, lo conozco desde hace dos años, él es la persona que nos devolverá la paz, además es un buen amigo...

_Sabes yo pensé que ustedes eran mas que amigos, desde que los conozco que ambos se preocupan mucho por el otro..._ Zuko presionaba a la chica aunque algo le punzaba la cabeza porque no estaba acostumbrado a liar con este tipo de temas.

Katara lo miraba con curiosidad porque estaba haciendo esto, desde cuando le interesaba su vida, o a lo mejor... no era su vida la que le interesa después de todo, sino la de Anng, ella sabía que en vidas pasadas sus abuelos habían sido buenos amigos, no sabía el porque de su actitud, y no entendía porque le seguía contestando, después de todo él ni siquiera era su amigo.Zuko, realmente crees que Anng pueda vencer a tu padre...

Zuko se le quedó viendo con los ojos muy abiertos, el tema de su padre aún seguía siendo una herida abierta en su corazón.

_Yo lo siento, no quise incomodarte..._Katara vió como las orbes amarillas del prícipe comenzaban a nublarse y se sintió mal por traer un tema que el joven aún no estaba preparado para tratar.

No, no pasa nada...

Sabes? Debes ser mas verdadero con tus palabras...quizás no tengo el derecho para decirte esto, pero noto como te afecta hablar de tu padre, así que si me dices que me detenga lo haré, no tienes que ser tan amable todo el tiempo, tú no eres así...

Zuko se rió se había llevado una reprimenda por sus acciones pero de alguna forma lo encontraba adorable.

Electrical storm

Tormenta eléctrica  
Electrical storm

Tormenta eléctrica  
Electrical storm

Tormenta eléctrica  
Baby don't cry.

Nena no llores.  
It's hot as hell, honey in this room

Este cuarto está caliente como el infierno  
Sure hope the weather will break son

Espero que el clima mejore pronto.

Si quizás tienes razón... pero me cuesta estar en paz conmigo, a veces las pesadillas me atacan y no me dejan dormir por días, siento que todo mi mundo se va cayendo a pedazos y que no puedo evitar que pase, es a veces frustrante, pero si me descontrolo podría dañar a alguien

Pero así...sólo te estas dañando a ti mismo...Katara no sabía que sentir, su corazón palpitaba pero no entendía la razón de ello, no quería entenderlo, se negaba a entenderlo. 

_Yo no importo, lo único que tiene que preocuparnos es que el avatar logre dominar el fuego..._ Zuko estaba bastante conmocionado, jamás le había dicho a nadie como se sentía, quizás trató de explicárselo a Mai pero ella parecía no escuchar...

The air is heavy, heavy as a truck

El aire es pesado, pesado como un camión.  
Hope the rain will wash away our bad luck.

Espero que la lluvia se lleve nuestra mala suerte.  
Heeeey . heeeey.

Heeeey ... heeeey...  
If the sky can crack,

Si el cielo puede romperse,  
There must be some way back

Debe haber un camino de regreso  
For love and only love.

Al amor y sólo amor.

_Sabes, si tú estas al lado del Avatar es probable que la guerra acabe pronto..._ Si, si tu estas a su lado, pensaba Zuko, el será un hombre muy afortunado, debes quedarte a su lado y mi padre será vencido con facilidad.

No me tengas tanta confianza aún me falta por aprender alguna técnicas...

Jajaja no me refiero a eso, me refiero a tu corazón, él te necesita, el te ama mucho, y tu a él, así que te pido que estés a su lado por favor...

_Porque te preocupa tanto su bienestar..._Katara estaba roja pero no podía detenerse tenía que saberlo todo.

_Porque él es la persona que me enseñó que en la vida, nuestro destino depende solo de nosotros..._ y sus ojos se cerraron un momento recordando todo el tiempo que pasó junto a su tío y todas las penas que sufrió con su padre.

_Si a mi también me enseñó eso..._ y le sonrió con dulzura.

Eres muy afortunado Avatar Anng, pensó Zuko, me gustaría encontrar a alguien como ella, fugazmente le volvió a su mente la figura de Mai, pero no lograba pensar en ella como en la mujer de su vida, ella a quien conocía desde niño, pero con quien no lograba compenetrarse del todo.

_Es mejor descansar no creo que podamos volver hoy..._

_Si tienes razón... buenas noches..._

**Próximamente capítulo 4**

**Como le recibirán sus amigos después de que pasaron una noche fuera??**

**Jejeje espero reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nuevamente mil gracias por el apoyo.**

**Especial saludos a todos los que leen esta historia!!**

Parte 4

Eres muy afortunado Avatar Anng, pensó Zuko, me gustaría encontrar a alguien como ella, fugazmente le volvió a su mente la figura de Mai, pero no lograba pensar en ella como en la mujer de su vida, ella a quien conocía desde niño, pero con quien no lograba compenetrarse del todo.

_Es mejor descansar no creo que podamos volver hoy..._

_Si tienes razón... buenas noches..._

Soka caminaba de un lado para el otro, Toph estaba tratando de acomodar la maraña que tenía por cabello (generalmente le ayudaba Katara en esta labor) Anng estaba entre feliz y enojado, no sabía bien como reaccionar, sabía que su amiga estaba bien, pero algo que no entendía bien le molestaba.

Supongo que con esta actitud no lo seguirás defendiendo Toph... Jajaja Porque no lo defendería, además Katara dijo ayer que no volvería... 

Pero no lo aseguró quizás, ese infame, la convenció para que se quedaran solos quizás en que lugar, quizás en que posición, Oh! Dios mío hermanita mía!! Quizás que le hizo ese desgraciado...

_Yaaa Soka no seas exagerado pareces una mamá..._a Toph le parecía adorable la preocupación de Soka por su pequeña hermana, pero estaba siendo un poco ridículo a su saber.

_Si Soka, estas hablando de Katara, tu hermana que hace bloodbending..._Anng estaba algo mas tranquilo sus propias palabras parecían sonar con mas sentido que sus preocupaciones.

Mmm tienes razón, pero aún así esos dos se llevaran un buen reto de mi parte, mal que mal ya están grandecitos para quedarse solos fuera de casa...

_Si mamá Soka, peor que Katara!!..._ Toph estaba retorciéndose de a risa.

Ambos muchachos seguían en la cueva poco a poco iban despertando, primero Zuko que estaba acostumbrado a madrugar, él primero se desorientó no recordaba ucho lo sucedido en día anterior, eso unido al sospechoso lugar en que se encontraba daba para pensar en algo malo, sin embargo, su rostro cambió al ver a su lado a la maestra agua que aún dormía apaciblemente.

_Se ve mas bonita dormita..._pensó Zuko para luego sonrojarse un poco por el pensamiento estúpido que estaba teniendo, decidió apurarse y salir rápidamente de ahí para luego darse un baño frío en el lago, lo necesitaba con urgencia. Jamás volveré a aceptar una propuesta de esa chica, pero además de eso algo lo molestaba, en su mente trataba de recordar que era, y de hecho tenía certeza que se había quedado dormido con esa sensación incómoda

**Chayanne**

Si nos quedara poco tiempo

_De vuelta a la rutina_

_Nos vestimos sin hablarnos_

_La prisa puede pesar mas que la pasión_

_Me pesa cada día_

_Los recuerdos y los ratos_

Que van de esclavos en este corazón 

Una vez en el lago al muchacho se le aclaró la mente, en la noche de ayer él se quedó pensando en ella, en la persona que lo había recibido en la ciudad de fuego, aquella mujer que le había demostrado cariño incondicional: Mei. Pese a su frialdad, pese a su comportamiento pesado y antipático, él amaba a esa niña, sólo que a veces creía que no lograba entenderla del todo, se le hacía muy difícil hablar con ella de sus sentimientos, había veces en que no sabía si lo estaba escuchando o solo mirándolo y pensando en otra cosa.

Aunque él había sido egoísta, pese a tener una relación con ella, pese a ser su primera relación con una mujer, la había abandonado, la había dejado para irse con su peor enemigo. _Ojala entiendas Mei, no podía decírtelo... no puedo confiar en ti..._

Precisamente este había sido el detonante para que Zuko comenzara a replantearse su deber, su necesidad de hacer lo correcto, ella nunca lo instó a nada, solo quería permanecer a su lado, pero eso a él no le bastaba, sentía que los ratos en que pasaban juntos ella seguía ausente.

Y la melancolía me ataca por la espalda sin piedad 

_Y de pronto a pensar..._

_Que si nos quedara poco tiempo_

_Si mañana acaban nuestros días_

_Y si no te he dicho suficiente_

_Que te adoro con la vida..._

Se sumergió brevemente en el agua para luego salir de la misma sin notar que Katara estaba despierta y lo miraba fijamente (que pervertida jaja no la culpen cualquiera!!) estaba con los ojos mas abiertos y una expresión indescifrable en su cara.

Zuko solo se le quedó viendo y en un microsegundo se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo (monito lascivo aquí), se trató de cubrir con sus manos (ya imaginan que) y se volteó (para que mejorar las cosas digo yo!) Katara se disculpó rápidamente y se metió en la cueva, Zuko terminó de vestirse aunque no pudo cubrir a vergüenza que tenía, ya que cuando estaba pensando en Mei había un pequeño percance en su zona (no seré mas explícita).

Katara agitada (jajajaja ohh yeah) se sentó rato para respirar, _dios_... pensaba la chica. _Vi a Zuko desnudo, y estuve mirándolo sin poder reaccionar!! ToT que haré que haré, no puedo salir de aquí, no quiero volver a verlo, ahora cada vez que lo veo... ohh no podré evitarlo miraré ahí (si si si cualquiera muchacha)_

Zuko afuera tampoco sabía si debía decirle algo, y en todo caso, a él fue que lo vieron desnudo. Pero decidió armarse valor y gritarle a la maestra que saliera, que ya estaba con ropa, jajaja se imaginan a Katara escuchando a Zuko decir esto.(shok)

Zuko estaba preocupado porque ya era bastante tarde y tenían que regresar cuanto antes, el necesitaba seguir practicando con Anng, y claro, no se vería bien si además de pasar la noche afuera con la chica llegaran tarde al día siguiente. De pronto Zuko se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba y era TERRIBLE!! Habían pasado la noche juntos, él y ella, y él sabía que a Avatar le gustaba Katara, a lo mejor, le había afectado sobremanera y ya no lo quería como su maestro, a lo mejor le gritaría por su osadía, a lo mejor mandaba todo al diablo y se escapaba con Katara (que imaginación la de Zuko).

Katara salió de la cueva cuando Zuko pensaba todas las atrocidades posibles de imaginar, y su pobre cara estaba desconsolada, obviamente Katara imaginó que se debía al episodio anterior y se disculpó nuevamente, para agregar algo que sonó completamente falso.

No alcancé a ver nada después de todo...

_Ehhh!!..._ dijo Zuko saliendo del armagedon en su cabeza.

_Nada nada, volvamos... _dijo incómoda tratando de que 6 toneladas de tierra la aplastaran ahí mismo.

Pero ya nada sería igual, entre ambos habían compartido parte de sus corazones esa noche, y eso a larga sería fundamental para que sus destinos se unieran en pos de la paz de sus pueblos. Ambos, fuego y agua tenían la necesidad de arreglar sus diferencias, y el odio y el resentimiento quedó atrás luego de aquella velada de disculpas.

Katara caminaba adelante, no podía siquiera voltear a ver a Zuko, aun estaba un poco roja con lo que pasó antes, pero lejos de eso, le había parecido que la actitud de su antiguo enemigo, esta vez sí había cambiado, y ahora confiaba un poco mas en él. _Aquel muchacho confundido de Bang Sing Se, aquel chico que me encontré en esa cueva, ese chico, ya no existe mas Zuko, tú lograste entender lo que realmente importa en tu vida, lograste entender el sentido de toda esta lucha. Lo entendiste y te apoyaré, al igual que a Anng, todos juntos venceremos a tu padre._

La chica entendía el triste destino del príncipe exiliado, odiado por su padre, y al cual estaba destinado a combatir, ese chico que nació sin suerte, solo en un mundo en que todos parecían odiarlo, y le formaron esa coraza que hasta el día de hoy nadie había logrado traspasar.

_Yo Zuko...siento mucho mi comportamiento en serio, prometo que no volverá a suceder..._Katara decía estas palabras con bastante sentir, la verdad es que estaba realmente arrepentida de haberlo tratado tan mal cuando se apareció ante ellos.

Pero Zuko no entendió bien lo que quería decir y simplemente le agregó:

_No te disculpes fue solo un accidente que me vieras desnudo..._ Los colores se subieron de nuevo a la maestra agua y se volteó enojada solo para sonrojarse mas al notar que Zuko trataba de calzarse su chaqueta (estaba a torzo desnudo).

_Ya termina de vestirte por favor!!..._gritó ofuscada mientras Zuko ponía cara de: _ya olvidaste que me tratarías mejor!_

Ambos llegaron y se sorprendieron al notar que estaba todos sentados en un círculo discutiendo porque ellos aún no llegaban, había teorías muy divertidas como que se lo había llevado un tsunami repentino que los había arrastrado al mar (estaban en la montañas) o que a lo mejor Zuko la había tomado prisionera y ahora estaba tratando de sacarle información a la fuerza (teoría de Soka, que preocupó a todos) o que Katara había usado bloodbender y finalmente había liquidado a Zuko y ahora tenía miedo devolver y enfrentar a Anng (teoría de Toh).

Los muchachos escucharon con asombro como los llamaban asesinos, sicópatas y pervertidos. Luego decidieron manifestarte y todos quedaron sorprendidos de verlos. Anng abrazó a Katara y le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento para luego partir con Zuko al entrenamiento.

Soka se quedó regañando a Katara pero esta todavía tenía viva la imagen de Zuko en su cabeza.

_Que piensas Katara..._le decía Soka furioso al ver que no le ponía atención.

_En quien deberías decir Soka jejeje..._Toph la miró con malicia y Katara se sonrojó y se fue rápidamente a sus habitaciones.

Toph la siguió, por nada del mundo se perdería el saber que fue lo que realmente pasó.

**Ya finnnnnnn de esta parte.**

Espero comentarios!!!!! Jejeje


	5. Chapter 5

**Parte 5**

**Saludos especiales a:**

**Ailiniel de Ithilien – eres una gran escritora no se cuantos años tengas pero realmente me gustan tus historias!!!**

**Zyka – jajaja gracias!!**

**Me voy por dos semanas así que no podré actualizar por fin vacaciones de verano!!**

Este capi tendrá mucha pimienta todo animado bajo el single Hot de Avril Lavigne jejje mi placer culpable!!.

**--Los personajes de Avatar no me pertenecen--**

_Que piensas Katara..._le decía Soka furioso al ver que no le ponía atención.

_En quien deberías decir Soka jejeje..._Toph la miró con malicia y Katara se sonrojó y se fue rápidamente a sus habitaciones.

Toph la siguió, por nada del mundo se perdería el saber que fue lo que realmente pasó.

La pequeña trató de que sus pasos fueran lo mas callados posibles. Al acercarse a la habitación de Katara, escucho como la niña gritaba con rabia a alguien que parecía no estar ahí.

Por qué!! Porque me suceden estas cosas a mi, no...no bastaba con pedir disculpas siempre termino haciendo el ridículo en frente de los chicos!! Pero que dices Katara, a él ni siquiera lo vez como un chico, sino mas bien como tu enemigo, si tu enemigo!! Metelo en la cabeza de una vez!! Solo porque le pediste disculpas no se transformara en tu amigo ni en nada!! Ayy dios porque estoy tan furiosa, y ya me dieron ganas de llorar...

_Dios esta mas loca de lo que pensé..._susurró Toph con un hilillo de risilla que no pudo ser pasado por alto por la maestra agua.

_Quien diablos se atreve a espiarme!!!... salga de inmediato_

_Cálmate soy yo..._ dijo con tranquilidad la pequeña maestra

_TOPH, que haces escondida ahí!!!..._pensando por lo bajo (me habrá oído, que pensará de mi, ya no me tendrá mas respeto!!)

_Jajaja que tanto gritas en tu habitación Katara, bueno eso no debería preguntártelo lo tengo mas que claro al escucharte, ahora que pensaría Soka si te escuchara o Anng, mmm déjame ver, mmm, cualquiera pensaría que te gusta Zuko!!..._ pobre Katara TOPH jugaba con ella como una perversa ama con su pequeño gatito.

_Que dices!! Por supuesto que no, yo no me refería en lo mas mínimo a él!! Estas completamente errada en tus suposiciones!!..._ estaba roja de vergüenza e ira.

_A ver, recapitulemos (q palabra mas fansy pretenciosa para la peque) dijiste, enemigo, que te sentías ridícula, que te disculpaste con él, claramente hace referencia a Zuko, además a Anng lo llamas por su nombre y a tu hermano lo mismo..._te tengo en mi poder Katara ja jua jua (risa diabólica).

Bueno es mejor que pienses bien que es lo que te está pasando no sería agradable estar contigo y ese carácter infernal que tienes últimamente.

Yo lo lamento de veras es que cuando lo veo no me puedo controlar tengo un miedo terrible por Anng...

_El ya no es un niño, y Zuko no quiere hacerle nada solo enseñarle, quizás tienes miedo de que te lo quite..._ Puede que las cosas estén cambiando su curso.

_No claro no, él... él siempre será mi amigo, no importa lo que suceda..._Anng nunca me abandonaría pensaba Katara.

_No, te equivocas no creas conocer el corazón de un hombre Katara, ellos no son iguales a nosotras, ven las cosas diferentes, sienten distinto..._ Toph se entristeció pensó que nunca podría estar al lado de Soka, él nunca la vería como una mujer y en cuanto encontrara a Suki formarían una familia.

Toph... yo, como sabes eso...

Porque me tocó aprenderlo muy joven...mi padre, mi verdadero padre se fue de la casa cuando cumplí seis años y abandonó a mi madre y a mi...ambas quedamos solas, sino fuera por mi padrastro quizás donde hubiésemos terminado.

Lo siento... no lo sabía... Katara estaba un poco avergonzada. 

No te preocupes eso lo supere hace mucho, eso me dio fuerzas para transformarme en la persona que soy, así que se lo agradezco de alguna forma.

Te prometo Toph que voy a cambiar...trataré de aceptarlo, tal como le dije ayer en la cueva, tal como te lo estoy diciendo a ti ahora...

_Durmieron en una cueva..._ Toph había inventado descaradamente esa historia del abandono para ablandar a Katara, y lo había logrado jajaja!

Si bueno estaba lloviendo, hablamos de muchas cosas, yo me disculpé y él me dijo sus intenciones con Anng, me dijo que yo debía protegerlo y estar a su lado, sabes en ese momento olvidé por un instante todo el resentimiento que tenía...

_Si? Y como te sentiste?..._ vamos Katara muerde el anzuelo...pensaba la perversa Toph jojojo

Extraña, cómoda, no se como protegida, el me habló de lo que sentía y sonaba real, real y muy triste a la vez...

_Katara creo que tienes un gran problema... te digo de inmediato que si empiezas a pensar en Zuko demasiado, cosas malas sucederán._

Por supuesto que no pensaré en él!!! Que crees!! Katara se esta enamorando!!! va a ser princesa!! Va a ser princesa!!!...Toph podría ser bastante desagradable si quería. 

Toph basta pequeño demonio!! (Toph en mode Bart Simpson)

Toph dejó a Katara mas confundida aún, la maestra no sabía que pensar, que diablos le pasaba.

**Avril Lavigne**

**Hot**

AH, AH, AH, AH, AH  
YOU´RE SO GOOD TO ME BABY BABY

**ERES TAN BUENO PARA MI, NENE, NENE**  
AH, AH, AH, AH, AH

I WANNA LOCK YOU UP IN MY CLOSET, WHEN NO ONE´S AROUND

**QUIERO TENERTE ENCERRADO EN MI CLOSET, CUANDO NO ESTE NADIE ALREDEDOR,**  
I WANNA PUT YOUR HAND IN MY POCKET, BECAUSE YOU´RE ALLOWED

**QUIERO PONER TU MANO EN MI BOLSILLO, PORQUE LO TIENES PERMITIDO,**  
I WANNA DRIVE YOU INTO THE CORNER, AND KISS YOU WITHOUT A SOUND

**QUIERO LLEVARTE HACIA LA ESQUINA, Y BESARTE SIN HACER RUIDO**  
I WANNA STAY THIS WAY FOREVER, I´LL SAY IT LOUD

**QUIERO QUEDARME DE ESTA MANERA POR SIEMPRE, FUERTEMENTE LO DIRE,**  
NOW YOU´RE IN AND YOU CAN´T GET OUT

**AHORA ESTAS DENTRO, Y YA NO PUEDES SALIR.**

Zuko estaba entrenando con Anng, ambos peleaban con mucho esfuerzo para lograr perfeccionar el fuego control, el pequeño tenía mucha curiosidad en saber que tal había sido la noche anterior, no porque tuviera celos, sino mas bien porque quería saber si habían resuelto efectivamente sus diferencias, pero le daba mucha pena preguntarle a Zuko, él era tan formal a veces que podría molestarse si le preguntaba.

_Anng te estas desconcentrando, es mejor que paremos un instante o te puedes lastimar..._seguramente, creía Zuko, debe estar molesto porque me quedé con su novia ayer.

Zuko...yo quería preguntarte algo...

Diablos! Sabía que estaba molesto, pensaba nuevamente Zuko.

_Mira yo quiero saber que pasó anoche..._Dijo Anng con una sonrisa forzada y tratando de parecer natural.

_Ehh..._ Zuko no sabía que responderle, diablos, que que había pasado!! Pues nada solo se disculpo y nos quedamos dormidos, lo verdaderamente vergonzoso fue al día siguiente cuando tu amorcito de primavera me vio desnudo y ahora no puede mirarme a la cara!!. Pero Zuko sabía que no podía ser tan sincero, no podía decirle todo.

_Bueno si te molesta no es necesario que hablemos de ello..._ Anng parecía algo contrariado, bueno es un niño después de todo.

Zuko miró al piso y comenzó a hablar de todo dejando de lado los momentos mas picantes de la noche.

_Me alegro!!_ Gritó Anng con alegría.

Zuko respiró hondamente y dio por terminado el entrenamiento de ese día, juntos volvieron a cenar al templo, allí las chicas servían pero Katara extrañamente estaba mas alejada de lo habitual a Zuko, Anng lo notó y le preguntó que le sucedía, ella enrojeció como un tomate y le dijo que sólo eran imaginaciones suyas!! Toph la salvó de la situación y se puso a contar una historia de un amor entre una campesina y un príncipe, (no se imaginen cosas estaba hablando de cenicienta).

Zuko comenzó a molestarse por ahora Katara ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra y estaba muy quieta y callada, simplemente no parecía natural y eso, según Zuko, hacía preguntarse a los demás que había sucedido la noche anterior, eso no le convenía por muchas razones y una de ellas, es que si empezaban a hacer preguntas él no podría mentir, dios era muy malo para fingir!!

Katara estaba ahogada, sólo quería salir de ahí, el estómago le dolía mucho, tenía ganas de vomitarlo todo y sus palmas sudaban, que me pasa!! Pensaba la maestra agua experimentando tristemente las sensaciones mas amargas del amor.

**Avril Lavigne**

**Hot**

YOU MAKE ME SO HOT

**ME HACES SENTIR ARDIENTE,**  
MAKE ME WANNA DROP

**ME HACES QUERER CAER,**  
YOU´RE SO RIDICULOUS

**ERES TAN RIDICULO,**  
I CAN BARELY STOP

**QUE APENAS PUEDO PARAR,**  
I CAN HARDLY BREATHE

**APENAS PUEDO RESPIRAR,**  
YOU MAKE ME WANNA SCREAM

**ME HACES QUERER GRITAR,**  
YOU´RE SO FABULOUS

**ERES TAN FABULOSO,**  
YOU´RE SO GOOD TO ME BABY BABY

**ERES TAN BUENO PARA MI,**  
YOU´RE SO GOOD TO ME BABY BABY

**ERES TAN BUENO PARA MI**.

La joven se paró a dejar los platos en un costado mientras los demás iban a descansar, todos menos Zuko y Anng que se quedaron a ayudarle, pero Anng luego le comenzó a bajar el sueño y le encargó a Zuko que siguiera con el trabajo, Katara casi se infarta cuando entendió que nuevamente estaba sola con el príncipe del fuego, aunque no comprendía el porque se sentía así, ayer en las mismas circunstancias estaba tranquila y poco enojada, ahora simplemente no se podía controlar.

Zuko la observaba en silencio, poco a poco, dentro de él crecía algo que no podía explicar, en un principio creyó que era debido a su reciente amistad con el avatar, simplemente lo persiguió por tanto tiempo, que creía conocerlo, y le era bastante cómoda su compañía, pensó entonces que le pasaba lo mismo con Katara, pese a que ella lo trató pésimo en un comienzo, él entendía el porque y la respetaba por ello. Pero ahora a su lado en la oscuridad y solos las cosas tomaban un tinte diferente, un matiz distinto, ella comenzó a dejar todo ordenado y le dijo que se iría a dormir, él se quedó paralizado y no le contestó nada, reaccionó como 5 minutos después y la siguió a su habitación, le golpeo y entró, necesitaba conversar con ella.

La maestra quedo estupefacta cuando lo vio en el umbral de su puerta.

_Que quieres?..._ Katara estaba en shock

_Yo quiero dejar en claro algo, me molesta que tu no me hables, osea por último enójate y trátame mal, me incomoda que no me dirijas la palabra..._

**Avril Lavigne**

**Hot**

_  
_I CAN MAKE YOU FEEL ALL BETTER, JUST TAKE IT IN

**YO PUEDO HACERTE SENTIR DEL TODO BIEN, SOLO TIENES QUE TOMARLO**  
AND I CAN SHOW YOU ALL THE PLACES, YOU´VE NEVER BEEN

**Y YO PUEDO MOSTRARTE TODOS LOS LUGARES, EN LOS QUE NUNCA HAS ESTADO,**  
AND I CAN MAKE YOU SAY EVERYTHING, THAT YOU NEVER SAID

**Y YO PUEDO HACERTE DECIR TODO, LO QUE NUNCA DIJISTE,**  
AND I WILL LET YOU DO ANYTHING, AGAIN AND AGAIN

**Y TE DEJARE HACER CUALQUIER COSA, UNA Y OTRA VEZ,**  
NOW YOU´RE IN AND YOU CAN´T GET OUT_  
_**AHORA ESTAS DENTRO, Y YA NO PUEDES SALIR**.

Katara quedó sorprendida por lo que escuchaban sus oídos, ahí estaba en príncipe de la nación del fuego (antiguo enemigo) pidiéndole que por favor le dirigiera la palabra.

_Yo... no es que no quiera hablarte...solo que..._ Diablos no le podía decir que le daba una pena inmensa, eso podría ocasionar que Zuko pensaba que ella estaba enamorada de él o algo peor.

Los colores ya estaban alojados en su rostro, Zuko comenzó a acercarse y los latidos de ambos comenzaban a sintonizar. Sus cuerpos se atraían solos, ellos no entendían el porque (las hormonas son así de poderosas!!).

Ahí justo en ese momento, no había amor, no había cariño, sino unas grandes ansias insatisfechas, unos deseos inexplicables que salían de sus poros sin contención alguna.

_Yo sólo quiero que seas mi amiga..._ Zuko le tomó la mano y la maestra se le quedó viendo fijamente ya no tenía idea de que hacer solo se dejaba llevar. Le gustaba eso de dejarse llevar.

Sin pensarlo se acercó bastante al rostro de Zuko, los dividía una mínima diferencia de estatura, ambos ahí, en esa habitación en penumbras, con las manos tomabas, solos, se dieron su primer beso.

Empezó solo con un roce tímido y luego solo se fueron fundiendo en el otro.

Ninguno lo razonaba solo lo vivían, hacía tiempo Zuko no se sentía así de emocionado, para Katara era diferente ella trataba siempre de pelear con esas ansias que parecían estallar en su pecho, y mas si eso se relacionaba con Zuko, pero después de verlo ese día en el lago, ya no pudo sacárselo de su mente nunca mas.

_YOU MAKE ME SO HOT_

**ME HACES SENTIR ARDIENTE,**_  
MAKE ME WANNA DROP_

**ME HACES QUERER CAER,**_  
YOU´RE SO RIDICULOUS_

**ERES TAN RIDICULO**_  
I CAN BARELY STOP_

**APENAS PUEDO PARAR,**_  
__ a href" » » __[url CAN HARDLY BRÉATE_

**APENAS PUEDO RESPIRAR,**_  
YOU MAKE ME WANNA SCREAM_

**ME HACES QUERER GRITAR,**_  
YOU´RE SO FABULOUS_

**ERES TAN FABULOSO,**_  
YOU´RE SO GOOD TO ME BABY BABY_

**ERES TAN BUENO PARA MI,**_  
YOU´RE SO GOOD TO ME BABY BABY  
_**ERES TAN BUENO PARA MI.**_  
__KISS ME GENTIL_

**BESAME SUAVEMENTE,**_  
ALWAYS I Kong_

**SIEMPRE LO SABRÉ,**_  
HOLD ME LOVE ME_

**ABRÁZAME, AMAME,**_  
DON´T EVER GO_  
**NUNCA TE VAYAS.**

Ambos se fueron acercando poco a poco a la cama, necesitaban estar mas juntos, mas pegados aún, casi les faltaba el aliento, no querían separarse, y naturalmente se fueron recostando (que!!!!!) ya en posición horizontal (mal pensadas aún están con toda la ropa ok!!). se miraron profundamente a los ojos, sólo bastó esa mirada, ambos se conocían hacía mucho, ambos estaban entregándose con igual responsabilidad.  
YOU MAKE ME SO HOT

**ME HACES SENTIR ARDIENTE,**  
MAKE ME WANNA DROP

**ME HACES QUERER CAER,**  
YOU´RE SO RIDICULOUS

**ERES TAN RIDICULO,**  
I CAN BARELY STOP

**APENAS PUEDO PARAR,**  
I CAN HARDLY BREATHE

**APENAS PUEDO RESPIRAR,**

YOU MAKE ME WANNA SCREAM

**ME HACES QUERER GRITAR,**  
YOU´RE SO FABULOUS

**ERES TAN FABULOSO,**  
YOU´RE SO GOOD TO ME  
**ERES TAN BUENO PARA MI,**

Pero nada dura para siempre, ya cuando había pasado un tiempo prudente sólo se tomaron de las manos y se quedaron recostados, ninguno pronunciaba palabra solo miraban al techo, como explicar, como decirle al otro lo que sentían, era complicado y claro se volvió aún mas difícil cuando Soka entró sin golpear a la habitación de su pequeña hermana y los vio juntos.

KATARA QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fin de capi 

El otro capi recién en la semana del 18 de febrero felices vacaciones a todos!!

Espero reviewsss

No se quejen les hice un capi bien larguito jejeje


	6. Chapter 6

**Parte 6**

**He vuelto sumimasen por tardar tanto pero mis vacaciones fueron excelentes!!! Jajajaja arigato gosaimas!! Me encantaron sus reviews.**

**En especial agradezco las palabras de:**

**Ailiniel de Ithilien –jajajaja qe bueno q mi historia te resulte graciosa, odio los dramones muy pesados, pero da para eso esta historia!!**

**Aiko 1504 – gracias por los elogios!!! Me parece genial q quieras el lugar de Katara, pero ese deseo es de muchas jua jua jua**

**Lamathyave- amigaa no soy mexicana pero adoro tu país y capaz q me escape para alla en julio jajaja soy chilena!!**

**Florde1000ceresos – gracias por tus comentarios me dan ánimos para seguir esta historia senkiu!!**

Pero nada dura para siempre, ya cuando había pasado un tiempo prudente sólo se tomaron de las manos y se quedaron recostados, ninguno pronunciaba palabra solo miraban al techo, como explicar, como decirle al otro lo que sentían, era complicado y claro se volvió aún mas difícil cuando Soka entró sin golpear a la habitación de su pequeña hermana y los vio juntos.

KATARA QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

La maestra agua se quedó paralizada al ver a su hermanito en la puerta de su habitación con cara de furioso a perdiendo el control de sus actos. Zuko se levantó mas rápido que el viento a ver al guerrero agua sacar su bumeran de forma amenazadora.

_Soka... _Katara todavía no lograba articular nada, un profundo rojor se instalaba en sus mejillas y el príncipe del fuego salía al paso inventando una historia menos creíble que los ovnis.

_No pienses algo que no es..._ le dijo con una voz ronca y profunda, pero su rostro lo delataba, estaba muy nervioso y sus manos sudaban copiosamente. Soka lo miraba penetrante como dilucidando el momento íntimo que habían pasado momentos antes, pero Zuko no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

_Soka basta, que crees!! Estas loco!!, y tú (a Zuko) que tanto miras vete de aquí..._ Katara enojada y furiosa sacó una voz bastante terrible y los echó a ambos, pero Soka no se iría fácilmente. Zuko salió y el hermano volvió entrar y a cerrar la puerta, ya que no quería que Anng se enterara de la escenita que estaban viviendo.

Que pasó Katara! ¿qué hacías con Zuko en tu cama? 

Este...yo...esta bien te lo diré...lo que pasa es que él llego pidiéndome nuevamente disculpas y me enfurecí comencé a usar bloodbending en él, y se me fue de las manos, lo dejé débil y se desmayó no quise avisarles porque saldría regañaba una vez mas por Anng, así que me callé y lo recosté y luego me quedé dormida y fue como nos encontraste.

Soka recuperó el aliento y le pidió disculpas.

Sabía que debía ser algo como eso, jamás te meterías con Zuko, por dios si se ve que lo odias con todo tu ser... disculpa hermana solo es que estoy muy nervioso con esto de la planificación del ataque, la aparición de Zuko y todo lo demás.

_Todos lo estamos eso no es excusa para que inventes una telenovela en tu cabeza..._

_Jajaja te imaginas una maestra agua con un maestro fuego!! Parece increíble y también grosero. _Dijo Soka despreocupándose.

_Si..._ dijo muy seria Katara...Sería absurdo pensó luego.

Belinda 

**Bella Traición**

Ya no quiero verlo otra vez

Mi alma esta partida en dos por ti...

No me importa el fuego en el que ardo hoy

Dicen que estoy enferma de amor

Que me levanto y vuelvo a caer...por ti

Cada vez que te apareces frente a mi...

Que había pasado... no lo comprendía acabadamente, quería explicárselo, entenderlo de alguna forma, como de entre todas las personas de este mundo había terminado besando a Zuko, y lo que es peor, luego de besarlo, lo quiso seguir haciendo hasta que se agotaron sus fuerzas, no quería separarse de él no quería dejarlo ir, odiaba y amaba con tanta pasión que su corazón parecía partirse cada vez que pensaba en lo sucedido, que pasaría cuando tuviera que verlo. Dios!! Como reaccionaría!!!

Zuko estaba en las afueras del templo del oeste, él había comprobado en carne propia que los sentimientos humanos son algo que no se pueden manejar, y menos aún elegir, por su parte podía comprender el porque de su actuación, de su comportamiento con Katara, esa chica tenía algo que la hacía ser irresistible, esa mirada furiosa que no respetaba su linaje ni su posición, esa forma de comportarse rebelde y descuidada, y ese amor tan grande que le daba a todos sus amigos, en cierta forma ella, la maestra agua, Katara, le recordaba a su madre.

Soka decidió callarse la boca ante el percance de aquella noche y en la mañana muy temprano se disculpó con Zuko quien no entendía nada.

_Claramente con todo el trauma que sufriste ayer tus recuerdos se esfumaron..._ le dijo muy serio Soka. Justo en ese momento entraba Katara quien aún no salía del shok emocional.

Katara te dejaré sola con Zuko, debes disculparte y prometer que jamás jugarás con él al espanta pájaros.

La cara de la maestra se transformó, que!!! se iba a quedar nuevamente sola con Zuko, no!! Esto no podía estar pasando, y mas encima vio que el príncipe disimulaba una sonrisa fingida, ya se la verá!!! Que se cree este!!!

Katara yo...

_Cállate, para que hablar un tema que está muerto y peor que no existe..._ Katara lo miraba fijamente, con fuego en sus ojos.

Yo no creo que puedas disimularlo yo se que tu también lo quisiste...

_Que dices muchacho malcriado solo fue un momento no le des mas importancia..._Katara rogaba que nadie entrara allí en ese momento y que sus gritos no se escucharan.

_Lo dice la princesita corazón!!..._ dijo Zuko ya perdiendo los estribos.

Princesita corazón, se puede saber de que diablos hablas!! Asi te llama la chiquilla de la tierra!! 

Eres un estúpido, egocéntrico, hijito de papá, jamás ni en un millón de años me fijaría en ti.

_Si? Estas segura?..._ dijo Zuko de una forma mas pícara.

_Si completament..._ pero Katara no pudo terminar, Zuko se acercó y rodeó su cintura, la besó intensamente dejándola colorada como una manzana.

Belinda 

**Bella Traición**

Porque sin ti no hay camino ni destino

Estoy perdida...

Porque sin ti no me importan los minutos ni los días

Porque sin ti no hay presente ni futro

Sálvame

De esta bella traición

Que mató mi ilusión

Dios... pensaba Katara, porque no puedo...porque no pude detenerle, que me pasa, acaso perdí la razón, cada vez que se me acerca me pierdo en él, que me ocurre, no puedo entenderlo, no quiero, tengo mucha pena y mucha rabia, y no se que pensar ya...quiero que esto sea un sueño, una pesadilla quiero despertar...lagrimas caían por el rostro de la joven, Zuko al verla se apartó y se disculpó.

_Lo siento, deja de llorar...no quería perturbarte...no quería hacerte daño..._Zuko la miraba fijamente diablos esta vez si la había echo bien, le había forzado un beso y ahora la chica lloraba sin parar.

No eres tú, solo que todo esto me tiene mal, sabes? No puedo créemelo, no puedo aceptarlo, es algo que no debió ser...yo...no quiero que sea real.

_Yo lo siento real...pero tienes razón, la prudencia y la razón están de tu lado, hay que concentrarse en lo que verdaderamente importa luchar en la batalla final y sobre todo apoyar a Anng._

_Si Anng..._ pensamiento de Katara: Katara que haces!! A ti te gusta Anng él ha sido tu todo desde que lo encontraste en la aldea, es tu amigo, tu compañero y primer amor, Anng, que diría si me viera así llorando confundida, y mas encima por culpa de Zuko, basta!! Debes ser fuerte!!

_Esta bien no volveré a meterme en tu camino...yo lamento toda esta situación..._ Zuko se alejó incómodo pero se mantuvo atento a ver si la maestra seguía llorando, mas esta se calmó y comenzó con los preparativos de esa mañana.

Esa niña es muy fuerte, la admiro, pero debo alejarme de ella, si sigo rondándola sufrirá demasiado, puede que la contamine con mi propia guerra interna.

Belinda 

**Bella Traición**

Perdona si me olvido de ti...

Lo siento si agote la ilusión...

No me importa el juramente que te di

Me dicen que tu amor terminó

Que solo eres una canción... de ayer...

Un suspiro que en el aire se quedo...

Anng despertó temprano y fue como todas las mañanas a practicar fuego control, sin embargo ese día despertó con nuevos ánimos creía fervientemente que su amor por Katara debía ver la luz finalmente, que aunque fuera el Avatar también era necesario velar por su propio corazón, recordó las palabras de su querida reencarnación que le decía: debes amar y ser amado así la felicidad que albergas contaminará a toda la humanidad.

Debo aprender que todas las cosas pasan por algo, debo aceptar que la amo, y quizás cuando lo haga mi chackra podrá liberarse sin problemas.

Anng que te pasa?... Zuko estaba ese día mas ensimismado pero notaba un entusiasmo extraño en el monje.

Yo...mira...creo que tomé una decisión, no dejaré que mi destino como Avatar interfiera en mis sentimientos.

A que te refieres... Zuko se preocupaba cada vez conforme el monje seguía explicándole

A que hoy le haré saber a Katara lo que realmente pienso, lo de mi amor...tu sabes... sus mejillas se pusieron muy rojas y el niño miraba todo el rato al piso. Aunque hablar con Zuko le había dado mas valor para hacer lo que seguía.

Belinda 

**Bella Traición**

Porque sin ti no hay camino ni destino

Estoy perdida...

Porque sin ti no me importan los minutos ni los días

Porque sin ti no hay presente ni futro

Sálvame

De esta bella traición

Que mató mi ilusión

Donde estarás...

Cuando mis labios te busquen

Y donde estará ...

Mi sueño tan dulce que

Era de él...

Katara estaba algo mas tranquila, sabía que ahora debía empeñase el olvidarlo todo, no podía si quiera pensar en lo que había vivido, en eso estaba cuando vió al pequeño monje acercarse. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver la cara que traía Anng, era una sensación extraña que lo rodeaba como un brillo, el brillo de todo el amor que sentía.

Katara necesitamos hablar... Anng estaba que no cabía en si de dicha, duda, locura y amor.

En las sombras Zuko los vigilaba, acechando a su alumno y a la 6diós, 6diós que él quería para si.

Creo que el destino me tiene preparado mas sufrimientos, pero me alegro por el chico, el sí se la merece. Quizás yo encuentre alguien como ella, pero mi tiempo aún no llega. 6diós Katara... se feliz por ambos por favor...Zuko cerró los ojos y cerró quizás para siempre ese capítulo de su vida, ahora buscaría por todos los medios de vencer a su padre, ayudaría a Anng y se olvidaría de su corazón. El estaba solo y debía aceptarlo, debía ser fuerte para poder curar todas las heridas que provocó por su egoísmo.

**Espero reviewssssssss**

_Jajajajaja pobre Zukito yo lo ayudaré no se me puede quedar tan tristón..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Parte 7**

Chicas no se que decir, muchas gracias por su apoyo!!!!

Esta historia esta casi entrelazada con un libro que estoy leyendo, pero bueno ya continuamos no sin antes dar las gracias a todas, para las que están leyendo la otra historia actualizo la semana siguiente o quizás hasta lo hago junto con esta. Me siento inspirada hoy.

Lily – pobre Zuko!! Pero no te preocupes lo quero mucho pa dejarlo asi jejeje

Lalala – siii todo por Zuzu (risa maligna)

Florde1000ceresos – Katara mintiendo jajaja si bueno ella tiene el don que Zuko no tiene

Jes – asi q eres proKataang jejeje te gustara el próximo capi

Love.zutara100 -una chica para Zuko, mmm lo pensare! Pero es que ahora Zuko se siente demasiado culpable no crees?

Azura-k –ayudaremos a Zuko

**Gracias a todas!!!!!**

_Creo que el destino me tiene preparado mas sufrimientos, pero me alegro por el chico, el sí se la merece. Quizás yo encuentre alguien como ella, pero mi tiempo aún no llega. adiós Katara... se feliz por ambos por favor..._Zuko cerró los ojos y cerró quizás para siempre ese capítulo de su vida, ahora buscaría por todos los medios vencer a su padre, ayudaría a Anng y se olvidaría de su corazón. El estaba solo y debía aceptarlo, debía ser fuerte para poder curar todas las heridas que provocó por su egoísmo.

Anng y Katara se miraban a los ojos, cada uno sentía que de esa conversación saldrían muchas verdades, ambos tenían claro que su relación cambiaría para siempre. El ambiente era denso, se podía escuchar claramente la fuente de agua, los pájaros que jugueteaban mientras aún los demás no aparecían por aquella sala.

**Perfecta**

**Miranda**

De pronto yo te vi...

No pude descubrir

El amor a primera vista no funciona en mi

Después de amarte comprendí

_Katara_..._yo debo decirte algo importante, es serio, pero quiero que sepas que lo que digo es completamente lo que siento en mi corazón, no quiero confundirte ni nada, yo solo..._ sus palabras lo traicionaban y la inseguridad comenzaba a fijarse en su ser...tranquilo, tranquilo pensaba cuando trataba de hilar las ideas.

_Anng, sabes que puedes confiar en mi..._ posó una de sus manos en el hombro del chico.

**Perfecta**

**Miranda**

Que no estaría tan mal...

Probar tu otra mitad

No me importo si arruinaríamos nuestra amistad

No me importo ya que mas da

Ninguno se había percatado, momentos antes de la presencia de Zuko, pero Katara comenzó a recordarlo nuevamente.

_Yo...tú...necesitas que yo sea sincero contigo, que sepas que... yo estoy enamorado de ti..._ en un mar de sonrojo Anng se acercó y la besó como aquella vez en el eclipse. Katara estaba sorprendida, aunque sabía que Anng la quería bastante no pensaba que era amor lo que sentía, y menos de este tipo, ahora comprendía mejor las palabras de Zuko.

Éramos tan buenos amigos hasta hoy

Que yo probé tu desempeño en el amor

Me aproveche de que habíamos tomado tanto

Fuiste dejando y cada vez...

Ambos se quedaron juntos un momento, ese justo instante en que pareciera que todo sucede a velocidad luz, ambos corazones comenzaban a latir, de una forma excitada, pero a pesar de eso en sus mentes se desarrollaban sentimientos encontrados.

_Yo también... te quiero Anng..._ el muchacho no cabía mas de alegría, Katara solo pensaba en las palabras de Zuko, hay que apoyar a Anng él es el único que puede acabar con la guerra.

A pesar de saber que estaba todo mal

Lo continuamos hasta juntos terminar

Cuando caímos en lo que estaba pasando

Te seguí besando y fue...

Solo tu

No necesito mas

Te adoraría lo que duraría la eternidad

Debes ser perfecto para

Perfecta para

Perfecto para mi mi amor...

_Quiero que seas mi novia!!!!!_

_Jajaja no!..._ Katara ahora estaba mas tranquila, volvía a ver a Anng como el niño descuidado que era.

_Porque no!!..._dijo Anng haciendo pucheritos

_Porque un hombre tiene que ser firme y ser responsable hasta el final...(_esta frase la saqué de un animé que se llama Heat Guy J) Katara parecía muy seria, pero por dentro reía como pequeña.

_Que!! no entiendo..._ Anng estaba feliz pero algo confundido, aunque su corazón palpitaba con alegría.

_Tenemos que poner atención a lo que se nos viene Anng, lo mas importante en estos momentos es la guerra..._un semblante de tristeza que duró un micro momento se apareció por el semblante de Katara, el pequeño lo observó y se tranquilizó.

_Tienes razón yo...lo siento...solo que de la alegría me olvidé de la situación tan delicada en que estamos, pero aún así te prometo que venceremos, yo pondré todo de mi parte para aprender lo mas rápido posible fuego control, y créeme Zuko es un excelente profesor._

_Déjalo todo en nuestras... manos no Anng? ..._por detrás de ellos reaparecía Zuko, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y se debía comenzar con el entrenamiento.

_Lo siento Zuko me olvidé!!..._ Anng estaba muy sonrojado y no sabía como reaccionar.

Por otro lado, Katara trataba de evitar la mirada penetrante de Zuko, por un momento deseó que no se enterase de lo que acaba de ocurrir, pero sería inútil en un par de horas y conociendo a Anng las noticias llegarían hasta Ba Sing Se.

_Gracias..._ musitó nerviosa mientras se daba vuelta con rapidez, Zuko ya se iba adelantando con un Anng que aún le costaba trabajo creer lo que había escuchado, y que durante la tarde comenzó a dudar fieramente que quizás Katara le estaba gastando una broma.

_No creo que sea así quédate tranquilo y felicitaciones!..._ le dijo Zuko aparentando tranquilidad, la verdad era que cada vez que mencionaba a Katara su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho.

_Siii!! Gracias maestro!!!...el amor es maravilloso no crees?..._ Anng sabía que este tipo de preguntas le molestaban al serio de Zuko.

_Si así es..._ Zuko lo miró seriamente como diciéndole que ya no quería tocar mas el asunto y el chico le respetó.

Katara se sintió un poco miserable, hacía tan solo pocas horas atrás el alma se le había revolucionado por entero, había podido ver claramente el interior de su peor enemigo y se sorprendió a si misma, cuando lo besó y comenzó a quererle con locura, pero cierto era que ella también amaba muchísimo a Anng y que él era su primer gran amor, ahora ella estaba junto a él, junto al salvador de todo el mundo. Sin embargo, y si bien era lo correcto, debía reconocer que le costaría mucho sacarse a Zuko de la cabeza, y que debía convivir con él día tras día hasta el plan de invasión que tenían se concreta por fin.

**Mi Primer Día**

**Julieta Venegas**

hoy es el primer día que voy a decir esto (x4)  
que te conocí, te tuve un momento y te viví,  
que nos hicimos bien y luego tuvimos que partir,   
que nunca supimos como llamar a esto que nos hizo,  
el piso se nos movió y todo quedo distinto.

Zuko trataba de pasar de ser percibido, ya había sido aceptado por el grupo, ya podía sentirse parte del mismo, Katara jamás volvió a hacer ningún comentario desagradable, aunque se creyó que era por nueva relación con Anng. Sin embargo y pese a la insistencia de la pequeña Toph Zuko se negaba a tocar ningún tema que tuviera que ver con ello, la maestra tierra sabía con certeza como se violentaba el corazón de Katara y de Zuko cada vez que Anng se acercaba ella y él estaba presente.

_A mi no me engañan..._se dijo Toph para si misma. Le daba una rabia enorme que se mintieran montando un show como ese, Katara amaba a Anng eso lo comprendía pero era mas que cierto, que también tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por el príncipe, ella debía aclararse antes de que alguno saliera lastimado gravemente.

[Julieta, si supiera como volver atrás lo haría,  
para mirar tus ojos y perderme en ellos todo el día,  
algunas noches siento que no existe la salida,  
confieso que extraño lo que por ti sentía, ou!  
yo cuido tu alma, ma, y tu la mía,   
lo sabias que cuando te fuiste que me partías oh,  
hubo momentos que pensé que me moría  
igual nada cambiaria de aquello que sentías

Zuko estaba mirando el atardecer tenía tanto que pensar, planificar y vivir aún, pero él solo se mantenía firme en el único objetivo de su vida en aquel triste momento, poder lograr que Anng venciera a su padre, atrás había quedado el momento fugaz que había vivido con cierta maestra agua, era como un sueño, lo recordaba con calidez pero lamentablemente su corazón se endurecía volviendo a la cruda realidad, solo tendrían una oportunidad de derrotar al señor del fuego y él no cometería el error de entrometerse en un amor adolescente solo por un capricho.

Aunque debía reconocer que era difícil, sus hormonas se revolucionaban cada vez con mas frecuencia, no podía ni acercarse a Katara o se sentía sumamente incómodo y acalorado (jaja no piensen mal!) la chica le hacía recordar momentos mas placenteros y cada noche no se la podía sacar de la cabeza, trató de evitar dormir o hacerlo solo cada dos horas, pero era inevitable se había metido en su piel y no tenía intenciones de irse.

hoy es el primer día que voy a decir esto  
[digas lo que digas siempre serás mas que una amiga, reina mía, oh hoy es el primer día que voy a decir esto  
[tu primer día mi primer día, juntare las horas hasta que vuelvas a ser mía

_Diablos, como es posible que sea tan difícil!! Ahhh no lo soporto!!! No la soporto!! Me duele la cabeza!!..._ Zuko estaba entrando en una crisis de adolescencia compulsiva. (vamos uno puede evitarlo pero a esa edad es difícil controlarlo jaja)

Una escurridiza maestra tierra lo vigilaba a lo lejos, con sus agudos oídos había escuchado las quejas del príncipe y como le caía tan bien estaba dispuesta a compartir algo de sabiduría con el atribulado joven del fuego.

Katara estaba haciendo quehaceres y perfeccionando el waterbender, en un momento de flaqueza mientras hacía algo de bloodbending a unas ratas (que diabólico) recordó la excusa que le dio a su hermano y por consiguiente a Zuko, el momento, el beso, la sensación de calor, el deseo (waa que rebuscado jajja), tampoco ella podría sacárselo de la cabeza, aunque era muy feliz con Anng pero ellos, aún no experimentaban nada de lo que había vivido anteriormente con Zuko(que cochinona Katara jaja).

Kami (dios en japonés, guiño a mi serie DBZ) porque me siento así, siento que al pensar en él estoy traicionando a Anng! Y no, yo lo quiero, solo que cada vez que estoy cerca de él me siento.. no se... emocionada (que educada jajaja)... que puedo hacer para dejar de imaginarme a Zuko desnudo!! LoL ... no quiero que viva acá dentro (apunta con sus manos a la cabeza).

_  
_**Mi Primer Día**

**Julieta Venegas**

gracias a la vida, a ti y a tu despedida, te sigo queriendo,  
por primera vez te lo cuento,[y yo a ti mami se detuvo el tiempo, pensamos que era eterno y porque todo cambio, hoy te mando esta canción.

gracias a la vida,[ digas lo que digas siempre serás mía gracias a la vida [tu primer día, mi primera día, gracias a la vida [digas lo que digas, siempre serás mía, gracias a la vida [tu primer día mi primer día JULI!

_Katara... estas bien? ..._ Anng observaba a su novia fijamente, la chica se veía algo adolorida y en una pose algo extraña, con ambas manos aprisionando su cabeza y con expresión algo hastiada.

_Que! Anng!! Hola!! ..._ pensando habrá escuchado algo de lo que dije (maldita costumbre de pensar en voz alta!)

_Hola, venía a buscarte porque la clase con Zuko terminó antes, él se veía un poco distraído asñi que seguiremos mañana._

_Ok..._ Katara volteó los ojos, quizás Zuko también tenía problemas para olvidar sus momentos juntos, quizás...

_Salgamos te invito a un picnic!! Llevaremos mucha comida!!..._ Anng mostraba una gran sonrisa y pese que a Katara no le emocionaba tanto (pues tendría que preparar toda esa comida) aceptó gustosa acompañar a futuro esposo (ohh yeah).

Mientras Toph se acercaba a Zuko y le palmeaba la espalda, el maestro se volteó preocupado pero al verla le sonrió, luego se preocupó pues como era ciega no vería ese gesto de amabilidad.

**No te preocupes...eres tan trasparente que sólo un tonto no se daría cuenta de lo piensas...**

**Zuko se le quedó viendo asombrado, a qué de refería...**

Espero reviewsssssssss

Próximo capi muy luego disculpen el atrasoooo


	8. Chapter 8

**Parte 8**

Muchísimas gracias a las personas que están siguiendo este fic, ojala en Nik se pongan las pilas y ya me estrenen el capi 14 que estoy impacientándome en mala jajajaja!! Saludos chikas!!!

**Avatar no me pertenece**

Continuo...

Mientras Toph se acercaba a Zuko y le palmeaba la espalda, el maestro se volteó preocupado pero al verla le sonrió, luego se dio cuenta que como era ciega no vería ese gesto de amabilidad.

_No te preocupes..._eres tan trasparente que sólo un tonto no se daría cuenta de lo piensas...

Zuko se le quedó viendo asombrado, a qué se refería...

Katara y Anng estaban ya instalados al costado de uno de los parques del hermoso templo del aire. La muchacha se preparaba para servir los alimentos mientras Anng la miraba embobado. No podía creer que tenía una cita con esa jovencita tan bella.

Katara perdida en otros mundos sonreía melancólica, de súbito se había acordado de su madre, y del hecho de que debía seguir su destino, palabras duras de su abuela que la instaban a velar por sus intereses y por aquellos que amaba. Sin embargo ella en estos momentos estaba cansada, necesitaba un hombro sobre el cual llorar, gritar toda esa desesperación que poco a poco se metía en su piel, aquel desencanto cada vez que veía su futuro, pues ahí estaba, en la flor de la juventud, y no tenía ninguna meta mas que ganar la estúpida guerra.

_Katara yo...estoy muy feliz de tenerte cerca, quiero agradecerte por todo el apoyo que me has dado, se que a veces soy muy chillón y un poco infantil, pero tú siempre has estado a mi lado y quería decirte que te lo agradezco demasiado..._ Anng tenía sus ojillos brillosos, no de pena sino emocionados, por primera vez podía sacar fuera todo lo que sentía.

Katara arrojó una tímida lágrima, porque siempre tenía que sentirse tan miserable, allí estaba Anng dándole ánimos cuando ni siquiera imaginaba, lo que ella y... Zuko habían pasado juntos, aquel niño estaba allí para ella, pero como deseaba que esas palabras fueran pronunciadas por una boca distinta a aquella... que imposible era todo, porque ella... porque! A veces se sentía tan egoísta llorando y sintiéndose morir, nunca lograba ver el sufrimiento ajeno, jamás pensó como se sentía Anng todo ese tiempo en que ella nada mas lo miró como un buen amigo.

_Príncipe yo se algo que tú no..._ Toph lo miraba bastante seria, el pobre de Zuko estaba en guardia desde el momento en que la oyó venir.

_A que te refieres Toph..._

_Yo se que tú estas enamorado pero al parecer te niegas a verlo..._

_A veces los niños perciben cosas que los adultos no podemos, pero aún así..._ vio la expresión molesta de Toph, Zuko estaba nervioso no le gustaba tocar ningún tema que incluyera amor en su oración.

_Niño?? A que te refieres, el hecho de que yo sea mas madura que tú y me haya dado cuenta de que estas enamorado de Katara, no te da el derecho de llamarme niña!..._ Toph notó nuevamente el corazón de Zuko galopando hacia la eternidad.

_Que te hace pensar que tamaña estupidez sea cierta..._

_Jajaja ese es un secreto, pero es cierto, estoy 100 segura de ello, ahora porque todo ese circo de Katara y Anng siendo novios?_

_A que te refieres con circo? Ellos están enamorados y esa relación le hace bien al Avatar, está mas concentrado en el entrenamiento y esta progresando mas rápido..._ Zuko quería desviar el tema Katara a toda costa.

_Vamos muchacho no nos mintamos está claro que ella también siente algo por ti, todavía no logro descifrar si como tú ella también esta enamorada, pero ambos me dan exactamente la misma impresión..._ Toph ya estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

_Déjalo...déjalo por favor...es muy complicado, si lo piensas hay un camino muy doloroso el cual recorrer antes de que algo como lo que estas pensando ocurra, es mejor dejarlo_...ella... ella... pensaba Zuko...nunca jamás sería feliz con alguien como yo.

_Zuko...yo lo siento, no debí meterme en tus asuntos..._ la aflicción del maestro fuego incomodó a la chiquilla, sus ojos era tan fríos, tan llenos de odio, pese a que hora había dejado su pasado atrás, éste parecía perseguirlo, perseguirlo hasta hundirlo en una existencia vacía.

**Avril Lavigne**

**When you are Gone**

I always needed time on my own

_**siempre habia necesitado mi propio tiempo**_

I never thought I'd need you there when I cry

_**nunca pense que te necesitara cuando lloro  
**_And the days feel like years when I'm alone

_**Y los dias se sienten años cuando estoy sola**_

And the bed where you lie  
_**Y la cama donde te acostabas**_

is made up on your side

_**Tiene tu forma**_

When you walk away

_**cuando te vas**_

I count the steps that you take

_**Cuento los pasos que das**_

Do you see how much I need you right now?

_**Ves cuanto te necesito en este momento?**_

Katara comenzó a derramar casa vez mas lágrimas ya no lo soportaba, porque debía mentirse de aquella forma, amaba a Anng pero no podía conciliar este deseo con su corazón, no podía amarlo a él, al desertor, al hombre que odió por tanto tiempo, pero ya no podía evitarse.

_Es inevitable Anng..._

_Que dices Katara?..._ el monje la miraba curioso y preocupado esas lágrimas que de principio que eran de alegría se hacían copiosas y tristes como la lluvia.

_Qué yo me siento sola, me siento muy sola, no se que me pasa, tú estás a mi lado, eso lo se, pero yo de todas formas..._ vio Katara el rostro de Anng, era indescifrable, el pequeño la miraba con la eternidad dibujada en sus ojos.

_Eso pasa porque no me perteneces Katara, yo nunca podré llenar ese vacío, lo siento fui egoísta nunca pude ver lo realmente sentías..._

_Yo lo siento Anng, no es eso no..._

_No te preocupes soy muy feliz por fin me has dicho la verdad, esas palabras provienen directo de tú corazón, yo esperaré hasta que tú estés lista._

La maestra agua lo abrazó, cuanto lo quería pero en ese momento no sabía que mas hacer, a sus 15 años todo era tan confuso para ella.

Dentro de la mente de Anng un sabio Roku hacía su aparición, Anng se había concentrado tanto para no llorar que estaba totalmente inconsciente cuando la atemorizada Katara lo separó de su abrazo.

_Anng, sabes hay momentos en la vida en que todo parece ir tan rápido..._

_Si Roku, pero como podemos percibir aquellas cosas que no están a nuestro alcance…_

_Pero es que no puedes pequeño, solo dios es dueño del corazón humano, a nosotros solo nos queda esperar por un futuro mejor, y proteger a los nuestros..._

_Yo, ella… no se que hacer..._

_Hay una edad en que todo parece tan definitivo que hasta da miedo, es en ese momento, en que tienes que tomar importantes decisiones que afectarán tu vida entera, para ello sólo puedo aconsejarte una cosa: se paciente, todo aquello que hoy te perturba irá desapareciendo conforme pasa el tiempo... solo debes creer y tener fe en ti mismo maestro de los elementos. Ten Fe… _

Katara lo llevó rápidamente de vuelta al templo, entre todos lo acostaron y supusieron que no era nada grave, quizás solo se debía a que el entrenamiento había sido mucho mas duro en esos días.

Aunque la maestra no se tranquilizó se puso a dar vueltas hasta que la noche llegó y decidió esperar momentos después para ver si Anng despertaba y quería comer algo.

_Debes ir a descansar, él estará bien..._ una profunda voz salió de la oscuridad, debatiéndose internamente Zuko no podía evitar acercarse a la chica, había prometido jamás hablarle, pero el semblante triste de Katara lo llamaba de alguna forma extraña.

When you're gone

_**Cuando te has ido**_

The pieces of my heart are missing you

_**Las piezas de mi corazón están extrañándote**_

When you're gone  
_**Cuando te has ido**_

The face I came to know is missing too

_**La cara, que vine a conocer se extraña también**_  
When you're gone  
_**Cuando te has ido**_

All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day

_**todas las palabras que necesito oír para hacerme siempre pasar el día**_  
And make it OK

_**y hacerme sentir bien**_  
I miss you

_**Te Extraño.**_

Katara solo se levantó aprisa, lo necesitaba, todos sus poros le gritaban, no podía detenerse, en un movimiento rápido lo abrazó con toda su alma. El príncipe se quedó paralizado, no estaba preparado para un momento como ese, solo quería reconfortarla nada mas, y ahora estaba allí con ella en sus brazos, con la mujer que amaba, con la mujer que quería tener a su lado por siempre.

Katara se le quedó viendo avergonzada pero feliz, ese hombre al que tanto temía, al que tanto había temido enfrentar en el último tiempo, la quería, tal cual ella lo imaginó, la amaba, pero... cuanto podía durar aquello, miles de interrogantes, miles de momentos después la maestra volvía a separarse, le dolía, todo eso que le había hecho, su decisión de ser novia de Anng, su egoísmo, su forma tan infantil de reaccionar, todo le parecía tan absurdo ahora.

_Yo te necesito..._ Zuko derramaba lagrimas, por fin había sido vencido, ya no podía mas, no soportaría tener que convivir con ella nunca mas, el solo verla era tan doloroso. Si se quedaba allí se moriría de pena.

I've never felt this way before

_**nunca me habia sentido asi**_  
Everything that I do

_**Todo lo que hago**_  
Reminds me of you

_**me recuerda a ti**_  
And the clothes you left

_**Y la ropa que dejaste**_  
they lie on my floor

_**tirada en el piso**_  
And they smell just like you

_**huele a ti**_  
I love the things that you do

_**amo las cosas que haces**___

_Yo te amo Zuko, te amo, y ya no puedo evitarlo..._ sus ojos lloros llenos de cansancio, llenos de ilusión. Katara se le quedó viendo sus labios, aquellos pálidos y firmes que le demostraron amor desde la primera que vez que hicieron un contacto directo, aquellos que anhelaba tener para si, solo para ella, quería que él solo la viera a ella, no quería que ya mas nadie se acercara a él, él le pertenecía por completo.

_Yo... no se que decir..._ por el otro lado Zuko, templado por un pasado mas duro que el de Katara, estaba muy feliz, tan feliz que sintió miedo, no se la merecía, por dios todavía no había pagado el daño que les había hecho, ni a ella ni a todo el resto del mundo, éste no era momento para ser feliz, debía asumir su responsabilidad como el heredero al trono, debía comportarse como tal, debía reaccionar por dios, no podía dejarse llevar de esta manera, cuanto la amaba, el solo hecho de verla le alegraba el alma, pero tampoco podía ceder, como olvidar al Avatar, él le había ofrecido sinceramente su amistad, y él simplemente lo había traicionado.

When you walk away

**cuando te vas**  
I count the steps that you take

**Cuento los pasos que das**

Do you see how much I need you right now?

**Ves cuanto te necesito en este momento?**

When you're gone

**Cuando te has ido**  
The pieces of my heart are missing you

**Las piezas de mi corazón están extrañándote**

_Zuko..._dime que sientes lo mismo por mi... dime por favor no te quedes callado... Katara se dio cuenta como las orbes ambarinas se congelaban, esos ojos cálidos de hace un momento se volvían gélidos como la nieve de su querido polo norte.

_Katara, no podemos seguir así, nos estamos haciendo daño, no quiero hacerte sufrir, yo no puedo abandonar a Anng pero tampoco me perdonaría que él, que nuestra única esperanza salga herido con todo esto._

_Te entiendo, y pienso lo mismo, pero yo no me puedo detener mas, ya no puedo..._

_Lo se, acabo de contactarme con mi tio, el escapó exitosamente de la nación del fuego, está bien y armando una pequeña rebelión en contra de mi padre..._ Zuko bajaba poco a poco la vista.

_Que dices..._ Katara lo escuchaba sorprendida, pero afligida no sabía porque le mencionaba algo como esto en ese momento.

We were made for each other

**fuimos hechos el uno para el otro**  
Out here forever

**Afuera, aqui por siempre**  
I know we were

**Sabia donde estábamos**

Yeah Yeah

_Que mi tío se encargará de finalizar el entrenamiento de Anng..._

_No!..._ Katara gritó con todo lo que tenía, no le importó que la escucharan no le importó que todos supieran que ellos, ocultos en la sombras, estaban juntos, porque lo estaban y ya no tendrían que esconderse, ella seguía gritando desesperada no quería escuchar lo que seguía.

Estaba por amanecer...

Zuko se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó, ese beso, era lamentablemente de despedida, sus labios se juntaron y la maestra lo abrazó con fuerza, ya no podía mas, ese día había sido muy intenso.

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a iluminar de a poco.

_No me dejes por favor, no lo hagas..._ Katara se aferraba.

_Recuerdas lo que te dije en la base de los maestros agua?..._ Miraba a Katara con una expresión mas calma.

_No, a que viene eso, no quiero recordar ya mas nada!!_

_Los maestros fuego crecen con el sol... _

Katara se quedó paralizada ya no quería llorar mas.

Yo debo aprender que la rabia y el odio no son la única fuente de mi poder, debo encontrar la manera de aprender que es la verdadera fuerza, y si sigo a tu lado jamás podré lograrlo.

_Zuko... lo tienes decidido..._ Katara se lo temía, sabía que él se diría, pero no quiso creerlo, solo se abrazó nuevamente a él y se fue a su habitación.

Zuko sonrió tímidamente, a un costado estaban todas sus cosas, se las echó al hombro y partió a encontrar su destino, volvería por ella, sabía que lo haría, sabía que la vería de nuevo, con esta esperanza alojada en su corazón solo musito:

_Gracias... gracias por hacerme entender lo que es la amistad, y el amor._

All I ever wanted was for you to know

**Todo lo que siempre quise fue que supieras**

Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
**que todo lo que hago doy mi alma y mi corazón**

I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me  
**No puedo respirar bien, necesito tenerte aquí conmigo.**

Fin

The End

Si lo se me dirán que como cuando!! Jajajaja pero la segunda parte esta en marcha!!!!! Ahí si se termina!!!!! Jajajaja no me reten aún


End file.
